


Room 218

by GoatEnthusiast



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatEnthusiast/pseuds/GoatEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the road has its problems...luckily, Mike has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 218

The Monkeemobile pulled into the moonlit parking lot of the Pine Vista Resort. “Four hundred miles? Feels like I've been driving four _thousand_ miles”, Micky groaned.

“It's a week-long gig, man; that's the best offer we've had in a while”, Mike said.

“And they threw in two rooms for us; it can't be too bad”, Davy added.

Peter said nothing: he was sound asleep in the back seat.

The lobby was deserted when they checked in; the desk clerk, obviously eager to close up for the night, yawned and handed them two sets of room keys.

Mike gave one to Davy. “Here, you and Pete can go in 105. Me and Micky will take 218.”

“OK, have a good night. See you in the morning.”

“Good night.”

Mike and Micky trudged up the stairs to room 218. They opened the door and turned on the light. Micky stared at the lone double bed as though he had never seen one before. “Well... _now_ what?”

Mike replied, with exaggerated patience, “Micky, there's two of _us_...and one bed. _You_ do the math.”

They set down their luggage. “Hey, it's a little chilly in here”, Micky said.

Mike experimentally turned the radiator knob up and down, but nothing happened. “Groovy; they gave us the room with one bed _and_ a heater that doesn't work.”

Mike and Micky unpacked quickly and wasted no time getting undressed. They each chose one side of the bed, being careful not to touch. Mike turned to face the wall.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Mike felt Micky tossing and turning under the covers. “What's the matter?”

“Mike, I'm _cold._ ”

Mike sighed. “Go look in the closet and see if you can find another blanket.”

Micky got up and rummaged around. “There aren't any,” he reported. “Maybe I could call room service.”

“ _Room service_? Man, this isn't the Los Angeles Hilton. Put on a bathrobe or something.”

“I didn't bring one.”

“Well, neither did _I_.” Mike rolled his eyes. “It's after midnight, and I'm tryin' to get to sleep. Mick, you are bein' a real _pest_.”

Minutes passed; Mike tried in vain to ignore Micky's restless fidgeting.

“All right, you _asked_ for it.” Mike lunged across the bed like a tiger and wrapped his arms tightly around Micky from behind.

“ _What --_? ”, Micky yelped. He began to pull away, but all of a sudden, he felt the warmth of Mike's body radiating through his pajamas. He relaxed a little.

Mike loosened his grip so that he was holding Micky lightly. “I am _only_ doin' this so that you'll settle down and we can get some _sleep_. Since the heater doesn't work, I guess we gotta _improvise_...” He barely suppressed a grin.

Micky was warm at last. To his surprise, he realized that he was also enjoying the closeness, and the gentle pressure of Mike's arms around him. _Wow, this is kinda nice_ , he thought. “Well, OK, just this once...” He smiled too.


End file.
